France national football team
The France national football team represents France in international football and is controlled by the French Football Federation, also known as FFF, or in French: Fédération française de football. The team's colours are blue, white and red, and the coq gaulois its symbol. France are colloquially known as Les Bleus (The Blues). The French side are the reigning World Cup holders, having won the 2018 FIFA World Cup on 15 July 2018. France play home matches at the Stade de France in Saint-Denis, Paris, and the manager is Didier Deschamps. They have won two FIFA World Cups, two UEFA European Championships, two FIFA Confederations Cups and one Olympic tournament. France experienced much of its success in four major eras: in the 1950s, 1980s, late 1990s/early 2000s, and mid/late 2010s, respectively, which resulted in numerous major honours. France was one of the four European teams that participated in the inaugural World Cup in 1930 and, although having been eliminated in the qualification stage six times, is one of only three teams that have entered every World Cup qualifying cycle. In 1958, the team, led by Raymond Kopa and Just Fontaine, finished in third place at the FIFA World Cup. In 1984, France, led by Ballon d'Or winner Michel Platini, won UEFA Euro 1984 and Football at the 1984 Summer Olympics. Under the captaincy of Didier Deschamps and three-time FIFA World Player of the Year Zinedine Zidane, France won the FIFA World Cup in 1998. Two years later, the team triumphed at UEFA Euro 2000. France won the FIFA Confederations Cup in 2001 and 2003, and reached the 2006 FIFA World Cup final, which it lost 5–3 on penalties to Italy. The team also reached the final of UEFA Euro 2016, where they lost 1–0 to Portugal in extra time. France won the 2018 FIFA World Cup, defeating Croatia 4–2 in the final match on 15 July 2018. France was the first national team that has won the three most important men’s titles recognized by FIFA: the World Cup, the Confederations Cup, and the Olympic tournament after victory in the Confederations Cup in 2001. Since 2001, Argentina (after the 2004 Olympics) and Brazil (after the 2016 Olympics) are the other two national teams that have won these three titles. They have also won their respective continental championship (Copa América for Argentina and Brazil, and UEFA European Championship for France). Characters * Antoine Griezmann * Bubba * Felix the Cat Kit Antoine Griezmann (France Home).png|Antoine Griezmann (Blue/White/Red) Antoine Griezmann (France Away).png|Antoine Griezmann (White/Red/Blue) Bubba (France Home).png|Bubba (Blue/White/Red) Bubba (France Away).png|Bubba (White/Red/Blue) Gallery Felix's France flag.jpeg|French kit by Felix Antoine Griezmann 01.jpeg|Antoine Griezmann Felix vs Griezmann.jpeg|Felix vs Griezmann France national team (Griezmann and Bubba).png|Griezmann and Bubba (France national team) Video Antoine Griezmann kill Felix the Cat|Antoine Griezmann kill Felix the Cat The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat 2 - National Anthem of France|La Marseillaise The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat 2 - Theme of France S02E09 You know what French draw|You know what French draw Category:Teams Category:International Category:UEFA Category:Soccer Category:2017-18 International League Category:2018-19 International League Category:2019-20 International League